All Grown Up
by FanggBanger
Summary: Elena's dating Mr Popular Stephen. But What happens when she falls for the other Salvatore, Damon? Rated M for possible future lemons. Based on The Vampire Diaries T.V show. Not the books. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**All Grown Up**_

_Diary Entry 13/05/12_

_Everyone tells me I've got the perfect life. I'm a cheerleader, I have surprisingly good grades and I have the perfect boyfriend. But sometimes perfect isn't enough. There's this guy I've liked for a good few years now. I feel really bad. The worst part is, that guy, is my boyfriends brother. Damon Salvatore. Maybe it's his lustful smirk or his sparkling blue eyes. I don't really know. Bonnie and Caroline have no idea. They're still mesmerised by his younger brother, My boyfriend, Stephen. He's the kind of guy every girl wants. But not me._

I awoke to the irritating sound of my phone vibrating against the table. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 9:00am. Who the fuck texts at 9:00am on a saturday. Well I'm up anyway. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the table. It's from Stephen. I clicked on the text and read it.

_**Hey babe. I know it's early but...do you wanna come over to the Boarding House. I'm making Damon cook breakfast. How does pancakes and bacon sound? ~ Stephen xxx**_

Well if Damon's cooking...Could I really say no to that? I quickly typed out the text and sent it.

_**Sounds great. I'm surprised you managed to get Damon out of bed. Nevermind getting him to cook :D ~ Elena xx**_

If I was gonna go out this early in the morning, I had to have a double dose of caffeine. So I shuffled down the staircase, through the living room and into the kitchen. I put the kettle on and waited. Then I opened up the cupboard and grabbed a mug. The mug fell from my hand and smashed into pieces on the floor.

"The fuck Elena?! It's 9 in the fucking morning!" My twin sister Katherine shrieked from upstairs.

"Not my fault you didn't get in till 4 this morning" I snapped back at her. Katherine could be such a bitch sometimes. I heard her list a string of profanities. But I decided to ignore her. Once the broken mug was swept up I grabbed another mug and poured out some coffee. I added a bit of milk and walked straight past the jar of sugar. No time for T.V. So I ran up to my room. Jeremy had moved out and Jenna was at her boyfriends to I turned up the music on my stereo to piss Katherine off. Hmm...What's Katherine's least favourite song? I got it! Call Me Maybe! I was going to be extra cruel today. I started screeching the lyrics at the top of my lungs.

"3...2...1" I mouthed as the door blew open. Katherine stood in the hot pants and tube top she had on last night. She had a major case of bed head and her eyeliner was now smeared under her eyes. How the hell did she still manage to look attractive when she was such a mess? It's not fair. I started giggling at her expression. Bad idea. She lunged at me and climbed on top of me. She grabbed the nearest item. It happened to be a ballet flat. Well, At least it wasn't stilettos. She started beating me with it. I flipped us over and tried to pin her arms down. She was thrashing violently. If I didn't know her, I'd call her bipolar. She always had a bad case of moodies. Our code name for mood swings. We were in a major cat fight. We didn't notice Damon standing in the door frame. He was dressed in a tight fitted black top. You could see his muscles through it. He wore faded black baggy denims and of course a black leather jacket. His whole look screamed sex. I felt Katherine go still underneath me. She had finally noticed Damon. She looked down at her body and started to blush a deep crimson.

"No, No Continue" He chuckled. There was no way I was playing nice with Damon in jackass mode.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't be so touchy Lena" He smirked. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I loved it when he called me Lena. Everyone else called me Elena.

"Answer the question jackass" Katherine said her voice dripping with acid. She crawled out from under me. I looked down at myself and realised I was only wearing a pair or pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Cute P J's Lena" He grinned. I tried to hide my smile with my hands.

"You still haven't answered her" Katherine growled.

"Your darling Stephen got worried because you weren't answering your phone. He just realised he had some stuff to do so he sent his slave Damon to cook for you" Damon said with fake enthusiasm.

"The stuffs in the fridge. Now get out I need a shower" I ordered. Damon started to argue but my icy cold stare changed his mind. He dragged his feet downstairs.

"That means you too. Sorry Kitty" I said to Katherine. I ended up having to push her out. Knowing Kitty, I decided to lock the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I walked out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. Little droplets of water rolled down my skin. I opened the door to my room and stuck my head out just to make sure everyone had left. I was good to go. I started walking towards my chest of drawers. Then, I felt someones steady breathing down my neck as a hand grazed my leg.

"St-St-Stop" Was all I managed to get out. I heard a deep chuckle. A chuckle I knew belonged to Damon. I snapped out of my relaxing trance and turned around. Then I slapped him across my face. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Try it again if you want to lose a hand" Damon said icily. It sounded more like a promise than a threat. I shivered under his cool touch.

"S-S-Sorry" I murmered. Wait why the fuck was I apologising? He's the moronic man child that snuck into **MY** room, whilst I was changing.

"Damon, Do I have to remind you that I'm currently dating your..._brother_?!" I asked. He rolled his sparkling blue eyes. What an arrogant jackass.

"You know you want me" He gloated. A fierce growl escaped my lips.

"At least Stephen's capable of love. All you want is another fuck buddy!" I screeched while struggling out of his tight grip.

"Kitten, That has never been my intention. And deep down you know you love me back" He whispered.

"Know what?! You haven't shown any interest in me up until now?! You could have told me this before I started dating Stephen. But nooo you have to be the big man and lock your feelings away because your scared of Stephen" I ranted. I saw a flash of pure rage flash over his eyes.

"Me?! Scared of Stephen? Don't make me laugh" He chuckled. "And I didn't know you until Stephen brought you home. Plus you seemed like a defensless pathetic human when I first met you" He sneered. That earned him another slap. He stopped my hand just in time. His eyes glowed and his fangs came out. Then, He stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Rip him apart, shove garlic up his ass and have a little roast. Main course Damon Salvatore" I giggled sounding a little insane as I marched down the stairs. When I got down stairs Damon was no where in sight. Katherine was lying on the sofa with her legs dangling over the back. In her hand was a spoon covered in what I presumed was Nutella.

"Katherine really? Chocolate for breakfast?" I sighed.

"I need the energy" She explained.

"Where's our unwanted house guest?" Katherine said.

"I was just about to ask you the same question" I groaned.

"Girls, I'm hurt! You think that little of me?" Damon said whilst clutching his chest in sarcastic agony. Katherine and I shot him the finger at the exact same time. Then we high-fived each other.

"Breakfast is served, My ladies" Damon said while elegantly gesturing to the kitchen. We pushed past him into the kitchen.

"Girls? Manners? Your _supposed_ to say 'Thank you master Damon.' It's no fun when you don't play along" He pouted.

"Boo-Hoo for you" I rhymed. Damon childishly mimed what I had just said while snapping his fingers like they were a crocodile.

"Damon you need therapy but your cooking rocks!" Katherine Insulted/Complimented while chomping on some French Toast. He bowed. I sat down in the chair opposite Katherine and Damon sat in between us.

"Sometimes I wonder if your generation speaks any English" He scoffed.

"OK Katherine, I'll go start the fire while you start shredding. Pasta A La Damon!" I instructed.

"Very funny girls" Damon glared.

"Yeh, Hilarious_ Boy_" Katherine mocked.

"So you girls want to...Eat Me?" He smirked.

"Actually we were gonna wait for a full moon, then feed you to Tyler" I answered.

I think it was the funniest breakfast we had ever had together.


End file.
